lifeofamiddleschoolerfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Blunder
Victoria Andy Blunder is Chase 's closest friend and the little sister of Chad Blunder . Victoria is abnormally smart, can read extremely fast, and has already done all of her homework for school, all the way up to tenth grade. Victoria's dad is a doctor, her mother is a lawyer, and her oldest brother, Ronnie, is a professional drummer. Victoria's family is very rich, and they live in a big house, with a big room for video games, and a miniature movie theatre. Victoria lives with her parents and her older brother Chad . Victoria has a pet dog named Lucky, who is a West Highland Terrier, that sometimes gets involved in Victoria and Chase 's schemes. Victoria makes excellent grades and has never gotten anything lower than an A. Victoria's dog is also abnormally smart, and is capable of writing his name and dialing a phone. Victoria is tall, dark haired, and reguarly skinny for a 14 year old. Victoria is slightly older than Chase , and sometimes acts like an older sister to him. Victoria's personality is somewhat like a hipster with temper. She's usually cool, but is irritated very easily. She has strange preferences and is known as the "green freak" of the school, because she gets on everyone about saving energy and water. Some of Victoria's inventions are made with "green" materials. Victoria sometimes insults, yells at, and makes fun of Chase , but they are still best friends. Relationships Chase ''' Chase and Victoria are very close friends. They hang out often, usually at Victoria's house or the school. Chase and Victoria met in first grade, when Victoria was playing soccer and accidentally kicked Chase in the face with her soccer ball. Victoria took Chase to the Nurse's office, and they quickly became friends. In the final episode, in a flashback, it is revealed that in kindergarten, Chase hated Victoria because she was so smart and liked to steal his crayons. Victoria frequently tells Chase when to pay attention in class or be quiet. Victoria even appears in some of Chase's daydreams, too. Chad Blunder Chad is Victoria's older brother, who is in high school. Chad and Victoria fight a lot, like any other brother and sister, but she usually ignores him. Chad will occasionally give Chase and Victoria a ride in his car. Victoria sometimes doesn't even acknowledge her brother, but will occasionally defend him. Kimberly Royale Kimberly and Victoria see each other often, since Kimberly is dating Victoria's older brother, Chad. Kimberly is very nice to Victoria, but Victoria doesn't usually talk to her. Victoria doesn't seem to like Kimberly, and is sometimes embarassed by her, but in the Chaselina episode, Victoria and Kimberly are good friends. '''Grace Royale When Grace arrives at the school, Victoria seems to like Grace a lot more than Kimberly, and becomes friends with Grace fast. Victoria has Grace over at her house a lot, which effects her friendship with Chase , and makes him jealous, because Grace was stealing Victoria from him as a best friend, and Victoria was keeping Chase from having a chance with Grace. Ginger Royale Ginger and Victoria were acquaintances in school, but not exactly friends. Ginger is more bubbly and friendly than Grace, causing Victoria to slightly dislike her. Chris and Martha Blunder Chris and Martha are Victoria and Chad's parents. Chris is a doctor, and Martha is a lawyer, and both earn a lot of money, making the family the fourth richest family in the s tate. Ronnie Blunder Ronnie is Victoria's oldest brother, who works as a professional drummer in the band Toxic Spit. Victoria doesn't see him very often, after he moved out and went to college, though he does appear a few times in the series. Eric Swan Eric is Cheryl Swan's twin brother. Eric has a crush on Victoria, but isn't obsessive like his sister. Eric does, however, ask Victoria to the dance in the second season, but she turns him down and goes with Jimmy in Science instead. Jimmy in Science Jimmy and Victoria date in the fourth season. Jimmy is known to have a crush on Victoria, and goes to the dance with him in season 2. In the epilogue, Jimmy and Victoria get married. Trivia *Victoria is the only character, aside from Chase , that's based on a real person. Victoria is based on one of the creators. *Victoria's name was going to be either Victoria or Veronica, but the name was settled on Victoria. *Victoria's middle name is Andy, which she doesn't like because she feels that it's a boy's name. Victoria's parents like to give their children unisex middle names, Chad's being Tracey. *Victoria is a misanthrope, someone who has a general hatred, disgust, or distrust with humans. *All of Victoria's homework from kindergarten to tenth grade has been done. *In season 3, Victoria discovers that she only did her homework for up to tenth grade, and starts doing her homework for grades 11 through 12. *In the episode, "Chase in Blunderland", Victoria represents the Mad Hatter. *Victoria is known for being liked by boys. Characters that are known to like Victoria are Matt Rosdale, Eric Swan, Jimmy in Science, Simon Clark, George Hend erson, Frank Lutz, and Brian Tobias. *Victoria claims to be related to George Washington. *When she was four, Victoria stole her Aunt's car keys and threw them in a well next to her house. *A possible reason that Victoria was friends with Grace, and not Kimberly or Ginger, is that Victoria is an anglophile, someone who is fond of or greatly admires England or Britain. *Victoria has always had short hair, but originally, it was shoulder length, where now, it's an inch above her shoulders. *Victoria has always lived in Oregon; Her Grandad, Granny, uncles and aunt on her dad's side, including her dad, were born in Oregon and attended Point Ridge Middle School and Blankview High School. *Victoria has three uncles and an aunt. Her Grandparents had 5 kids. Gallery Category:Characters